


Simple Pleasures

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, POV Hatake Kakashi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of anal, lots of toys, no really just friends, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: It's simple, really it is, it's just sex. She's a friend and we have amazing sex together. Nothing complicated, nothing deeper than that. Just two lonely people with damaged hearts wanting intimacy, and it's perfect for us. Just what we both need.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Tenten
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet of the new year.  
> It started with some inspiration from the lovely Alien_writes.  
> I know, super rare pair, but as I wrote them I really enjoyed their dynamic, hope you do too. Let me know!

I walk in to my favorite hidden izakaya, not many people frequent it. The food is terrible and the bartender’s rude, but the drinks are stiff, and I don’t get pestered with greetings. Being Hokage kills my privacy, everyone has access to me, anyone feels like they can come up and talk to me like they’re my best friend. It drives me up the walls, it makes my skin itch and prickle, it makes me want to run away from them. I’ve never been great with people and having them constantly around me is draining. So this little bar, as shitty as it is, is perfect for me.

I’m in a plain jonin uniform, my Hokage vest left behind. I walk in and see a handful of people in their booths talking in hushed tones. I walk towards the back of the bar. The bartender knows my order and brings it to me, I give him a small grateful nod. I stretch my neck, hearing the satisfying pops of my muscles. I have been hunched over my desk going through the sea of paperwork that never seems to end. Even with my bad posture, my back is complaining. I take a mouthful of my beer, cool and bitter in my mouth.

I must be off my game because I don’t even notice her walk in until she’s sitting next to me.

“Hi Kaka-sensei.” She grins at me, her smile easy and teasing. She knows I dislike her calling me that, especially after how our relationship has become physical. Her typical twin buns have been let down, her chocolate hair free down her back, she’s almost unrecognizable, and that’s the point.

“Hi TenTen, how was your mission?” I look her over, she’s in civvies, loose white pants, sandals and a yellow halter that stops short of her navel, showing her smooth olive skin.

She orders a drink, “Fine, it went as smoothly as any mission with Lee and Naruto can go.” There’s a playful grimace on her plump lips.

I had assigned her to this mission because she could control the boys as well as Sakura, but Sakura was no longer an active ninja, she had Sarada and Sasuke at home. She was a wife and a mother, her dream come true. TenTen was like me, I suppose that's how this had started, one night after enough drinks to let my lips speak without inhibitions, we were both jaded by the loved ones we had lost, but still human, still wanting comfort, affection and physical intimacy. “Sorry for the assignment, but I’m glad it went well. I had every faith in you.” I clink my drink with hers as it arrives.

She smiles proudly, “Yeah, you owe me big time. It’s bad enough that I have to try to reign in Lee but then you give me Naruto,” she takes a sip and gives me a wry smile that makes my lips twitch. “You are going to make it up to me.”

“I gave them both to you because I know what a fine kunoichi you are that you could handle them both no problem.” I take a quick sip as she leans back laughing.

“Don’t try to charm yourself out of this, Rokudaime.” She leans in close to my ear, I can feel her warm breath, the fabric of my mask absorbing it.

She giggles at my scowl, “Be careful what you wish for.” I growl back.

She goes back to her drink, in feigned innocence, “Oh, think you can keep up tonight old man? You’re looking a little worse for wear tonight.” She teases me.

I chuckle, “Don’t let the silver hair fool you.”

“How about the hunched back?” she laughs lightly.

She’s such a spitfire, sharp tongue, she’s always fun. “That’s just years of bad posture.” I finish the rest of my drink. “Don’t forget, you came looking for me.”

She blinks her large mahogany eyes, “ _I_ came looking for you?”

“You know where to find me, you came to me this time.” She smirks back at me.

“You could always say no.” she trails her fingernails over the exposed skin on my forearm, a shiver goes up my spine.

I shake my head and laugh, she got me, “I could never say no to you Ten.”

She gulps down the rest of the amber liquid in her glass, with a smug flip of her hair she jumps off the stool, “I know. Let’s get out of here.”

I glance around, no one seems to be paying attention to us as we leave. We walk quietly chatting through the dark streets. She's refreshing to be around, I like her easy conversation, her lightness. There are no expectations other than a fun time, there’s no over-thinking what we are, no need to worry about the future. The first night we were together she had made it very clear, just sex she said, she doesn’t want a relationship, that’s not the type of woman she is. She told me not to want more than the nights she would give me, that we were friends and that wouldn’t change as long as I didn’t ask for more.

I remember staring at her, making sure I was hearing her correctly, I nodded, it’s exactly what I wanted. I didn’t want romantic love, my heart couldn’t work that way anymore, but this, this friendship and intimacy, I could work with that. So we came together when we needed physical comfort, and sometimes we would talk as friends, encourage each other, listen to the other’s complaints. It was nice. I liked what we had. Simple, easy, uncomplicated.

We end up at my place, I’m staying at the Hokage apartment, its larger than I’m used to, but pleasant and private. We take off our shoes and step in, I turn on the lights illuminating the room. Simple, sparse even, but clean. She walks in stretching her arms above her, arching her back like a cat. I can’t help but watch her lithe body, she has grown so much, she’s twenty-four now, a woman grown. A woman that knows what she wants. She steps to me, her hands come up my chest, the warmth of her palms seeping into my skin. I lean down to nuzzle her neck. She just showered, she smells like citrus and sandalwood, bright and earthy. I breath her in deep as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her in.

Her hands find their way to the back of my neck, she plays with the edges of my mask, and she starts peeling it down. She leans back so she can see my face as the fabric comes down to my neck. She always takes a moment to take in my face. Her brown eyes finding their target, she lifts herself on her toes to kiss me. She’s warm, her lips soft and demanding. It’s one thing I admire about her, she knows what she wants and goes for it. One of my hands leaves her waist to sink into her silky tresses, her hair is so luxurious to touch, I like it down, the way it tumbles to her waist, the deep rich brunette like a forest, warm and comforting. I take my time playing with her hair, running my fingers through it, tasting her, her tongue slipping past my lips, she is so full of life and I every time we are together, I feel myself awaken to her.

She grabs onto my shirt and starts pulling me towards my room, our kisses sloppy but we don’t want to stop yet. I follow her until she reaches my room. She separates from me. I suppress a groan of complaint as she starts to unbuckle my flak jacket. I help her get it off, she starts tugging off my shirt. There’s a look of appreciation as she takes in my bare torso. Looks like I still got it. I smile and pull her back to me, I want her heat on my skin, I want to be filled with it. I kiss her neck, her skin supple and pulsing. A soft sigh escapes her, I push her to the bed. She falls back with a light laugh, I go back to her shoulders while pulling down her pants, she helps me out and throws them to the floor, my hands glide over her toned legs.

Her skin feels electric, every touch is sparking the desire in my belly. I bring my hands back up, following the curves of her hips and the dip of her waist to the planes of her stomach. I reach the edge of her top and pull it off, her hair falling around her, covering her mounds, she looks like a wood nymph, made from nature by the gods. She sits up to kiss me.

“Kakashi, you need to lose the pants.” She mutters against my lips as her fingers tug off my belt.

“I suppose it’s only fair.” I undo the button and zipper stepping out of them and climbing into bed with her. She’s still in her blush pink panties, I push back her hair, I want to see all of her. Her breasts, plump and perky adorned with rosewood peaks were always a sight to behold. I reach up to gently knead them in my hands, she sucks her lips between her teeth, I start kissing her jaw, plucking at her hardened nubs.

She reaches down, I groan as she cups my bulge through my boxers, I can feel her smirk. Her long legs wrap around my waist as my mouth moves down her neck and chest. She’s tracing my erection, it makes the hairs on my arms stand, she likes to play and I like letting her. I reach her mounds, full and hot, I nip them gently, she mewls softly as I nibble and kiss her soft skin. She has a few scars, I kiss every one. I get to her pert nipple, dragging my tongue over it, her breath hitches as I circle my tongue over it. My hand starts moving down, toying with the edge of her underwear, she lifts her hips up, encouraging me to take them off, so I pull them down her lithe legs and she kicks them off.

“Oh Kakashi…” she breathes out as I switch breasts, my hands back at her hips, her fingers running down my back. I suckle and tug her perfect breasts, I bury my face between them, licking, tasting her spicy skin.

“How do you want me to pay you back?” my throat hoarse as my mouth finds a new scar under her breast. “Did this one just happen?” I kiss it gently.

She giggles, “It’s nothing, just a battle scar.” I make a sound of satisfaction as I keep moving down her stomach, we all have the marks of our battles written across our flesh, that’s just life for us shinobis. She brings her fingers up to my hair, her nails scratching against my scalp, I hum as her caresses continue. “Didn’t I leave a vibrator we haven’t used yet?”

I lick at her navel, I can see her muscles flexing in protest, “Yeah, I can get it.” I leave the warmth of her body and pull out a box from under the bed. She sits up excitedly and looks through the different toys we have used, I quirk and eye as she pulls out a few different ones. She smirks at me but doesn’t answer. She sure knows how to have a fun time, it’s something I am very grateful for, her boldness. She finds what she’s looking for, a small vibrator that curves and is wider at the end to stimulate her g-spot. “This what you want?” I take it from her and bring it to her lips, she grins and licks it, getting it wet.

“That and your mouth.” Her eyes sparkle.

I chuckle. “Of course, I love eating you out.” I look at the other toys she pulled out, “I assume you’ll tell me later about those.”

She leaned forward and kissed me, her tongue slipping past my lips, mine reaching for hers, tasting each other. She spreads her legs, I bring the toy down turning it on. She moans into my mouth as I press it against her clit. I continue to move it over her sensitive mound, her kisses become breathless and passionate, soft sounds of pleasure falling from her lips. I can smell her arousal, heady and sweet, I push the vibrator into her slowly, she groans as I move it around inside of her gaging her expression to see what she likes best. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah, yes! It feels really good.” She pants as I keep pulling it out and pushing it back in at different angles. “Oh! Right there! Yes right there!” she grabs onto my arms, my signal to stop.

I give her one more kiss and start moving down. I get sidetracked at her breasts, lavishing them with attention. Finally releasing a nipple with a pop, I move down, my hands on her thighs open her up for me, I can see the pink pearl begging for me. I give it a careful lick. She moans as I continue, putting her hands behind her to hold herself up, her hair falling behind her like a waterfall. Her legs fall over my shoulders, I start increasing the vibrations and finding a rhythm, she is mumbling my name between the moans. My erection is throbbing, I pull down my boxers letting my cock spring out. I see a bottle of lube from the corner of my eye, I grab it and pour some into my hands. I rub it over my cock as I stroke myself, my other hand goes to her ass, I shift her so she falls on the bed with an oomph, and trace her second hole with a lubed finger. She arches in surprise but lets out a sound of encouragement as I suckle on her clit and press a finger into her tight opening.

She rocks gently into my hand and my mouth, “That feels really good Kakashi…” she plucks at her nipples, her breathing shallow, her stomach is contracting, I insert a second finger, curling my tongue over her pearl. “Keep going… I’m close…” she pants.

I pump my hand over my length slowly, I don’t want to cum yet, just relieve a little tension. Then, it's like time stands still for her, she goes rigid and then melts with the most beautiful sound I always look forward to hearing, it's higher pitched and more between a moan and a scream, it’s perfect. I slow down my movements, pull out my fingers and turn down the toy as she eases through her climax. I nuzzle her stomach, she holds on to my hair as her breathing slows. I move up to her neck, nibbling on her ear, “So will you forgive me now?” I grin.

She laughs and turns to me, “Don’t ever give me Naruto and Lee again.”

I kiss her, “No promises, but when you come back I will make it up to you.”

“In that case, maybe they’re not so bad.” She giggles. She pushes me down on the bed and climbs over me. “I’m still not done with you though. Are you tired yet sensei?” she grins mischievously.

“You know I hate that.” I shift her so she can feel my hardness between her cheeks. “and you know I can keep going, usually it’s you that passes out.” I tease back.

“I guess it’s a good thing you are such a perv, even for your age.” She laughs, her nails grazing my stomach.

“Don’t get sassy, it’s you that started this and then couldn’t stay away.” I grind up to her, my cock teasing her second hole since her pussy is still occupied and she doesn’t seem to want to change that.

“Hhmmm… that’s true, you certainly surprised me.” She reaches back to grab my cock, “I want you inside of me.” She moves so she’s facing away from me, I sit up and hold her legs apart.

“Do what you want Ten.” I kiss behind her ear and reach forward to play with her breasts.

She settles herself over me, the head of my cock against her ass, “Your fingers felt good.” She presses down, I slip inside of her with ease thanks to the lube from earlier.

I groan and bite down on her shoulder, she’s so hot and tight. That’s another thing about TenTen, she isn’t shy, she’s adventurous, and willing to try new things. I hear her deep groan as she sinks down all the way. “All right?”

She nods, “Yes, just give me a second. I always underestimate how big you are.”

I hum against her skin as I press soft kisses across her shoulders, my hands caress her legs soothingly. I can feel a few bumps from scars on her muscular thighs. She starts to move slowly, I go to the toy still inside of her and turn it back on, she jolts at the new sensation but gives into it. Even to me the light vibrations increase the feeling of tightness and pleasure. I move my fingers over her clit, circling it softly. She leans her head back onto my shoulder, my other hand goes to play with her mounds as I kiss her neck and shoulders. “You feel so good Ten.” I mutter between kisses.

“Ah! You feel really good too Kakashi.” She’s starting to build up momentum, falling down faster, my fingers move to match her. She’s breathing hard.

“Keep going. Don’t stop.” I encourage in a raspy voice, I’m trying hard to hold on, but she feels so wonderful, so warm and soft, her scent earthy and comforting, it's so easy to get lost in her and the rhythm of her movements. “TenTen, I’m going to…” I grab her breast hard as I bite her neck.

“Yes! I want to feel you cum inside of me Kakashi.” She moves with more vigor, her moans louder, and then the tension in me snaps and I release my climax inside of her as she requested. I groan as I hear her cry as she peaks with me, I hold her against me as she shudders and falls into me. “Oh that was good.” She pants and then we laugh.

“Glad I could be of service.” I kiss the red welt on her neck that I left. She reaches down to remove the vibrator. I take her hand and bring it to my mouth, licking it clean, tasting her sweet musk before she puts it on the bedside table. She grabs a few tissues and separates from me, we clean up before we lay down on the bed. She’s facing me, I reach to play with her hair, she traces the scars on my chest and stomach. “So how bad were Lee and Naruto?”

She chuckles dryly, “Oh you know those two idiots, they just jump in without thinking first. They are terrible at recon missions and you know this. Unless,” she looks up to me, “You knew how they would react, and you assigned them on purpose.” She pouts accusingly.

Her big chocolate eyes are bright and shining, I kiss her nose. “Possibly.”

She rolls her eyes, she reaches behind her and pulls out a double ended dildo, “Now it's your turn.” She smirks.

“Right now?” I’m not against it, I’m just enjoying the moment we are having.

“You liked it last time.” She reaches for the lube.

“I didn’t say no.” I grumble, but then her hand is stroking me, I clench my teeth as my erection grows to her skilled hands.

“Good, there’s no time like the present.” She smiles as she dives down and starts licking my cock.

“Oh fuck Ten…” I sigh as she runs her tongue on the underside of the head. Her tongue hot and nimble, her hand firm and smooth. I fall back into the pillows as she starts to suck on the head, taking me into her mouth. I can’t help but bury my hands in her silky hair as she moves, taking more of me into her mouth with each downward motion. When she takes all my length into her mouth and I can feel the back of her throat, she starts to play with my balls, tugging them lightly, massaging them in her hands. I rock up into her mouth, she moans, I can feel the vibrations down my cock. Her other hand presses against the spot under my sacks, her fingers teasing my entrance.

I’m panting as she inserts a finger, I groan at the intrusion, but she quickly makes it feel good. I look down at her, she’s concentrating on swallowing back my cock and keeping a rhythm as she fingers me. My hands gripping her hair tight still, then she inserts a second finger, I clench around her. “It’s ok, relax. It’s going to feel good remember.” She soothes as she kisses up my length.

I breath out, “Sorry, just habit.” I know it’s going to feel good, she’s proven that more than enough times. So I go back to focusing on her mouth, her swirling tongue, how she’s pressing her fingers in the right spot. I can’t stop the sounds of pleasure that leave my mouth, then she’s pulling out her fingers and pressing the tip of the dildo against my entrance.

She looks up at me, “Ready?” her eyes expectant.

I nod, she sits up the other end of the toy is curved to stay put while she thrusts, she slides it into her pussy, and slowly starts to push it into me. I lift my feet up to the bed for a better angle as her hands start to pump my cock. “Fuck…” I grind out, as my head falls back, she moves slowly, and as good as it feels its also sexy as hell seeing her thrusting into me, her breasts bouncing, the smug confident look on her face knowing what she’s doing to me.

“Does it feel good Kakashi?” she asks, fully knowing the answer since I’m moaning liberally.

I grunt as she snaps into me, “Ah! Yes! Keep going Ten.”

The satisfaction on her face is priceless, she has told me that it turns her on so much to fuck me and when I come on her hand because of it. I know other men wouldn’t do this, but I’m glad I let her convince me because it is amazing. The heat in my stomach spreading as she speeds up, she’s moaning softly, flexing her walls to keep the dildo from slipping. Sometimes she would pull out the full strap on’s when we wanted it rough.

I can feel the buildup of tension in my sacs ready to release as her hips and her hands move in sync. “Ten…” I groan.

“Yes, cum all over.” She leans forward to bite down on a nipple. The change in angle is too much. I cum. Hard. I hold her tightly as her movements slow down, my hot thick orgasm coating our stomachs and chest. She sits back, her hand covered in my spend. She smiles as she watches me trying to regain my faculties. She pulls out the dildo, wiping it and putting it aside.

“You make such a sexy sound when you cum Kakashi.” She smiles as she bends down to kiss me. Slow and sensual.

My hands lightly stroke her curves, “You make cute sounds yourself.” I slip two fingers back inside of her dripping pussy. She squeaks in surprise, finishing with a moan. I smirk smugly as she rolls her eyes at me.

“You’re such a jerk sometimes.” She sighs as my fingers curl, massaging the sensitive spot inside of her.

“You like that I’m a jerk.” She holds on to my arm as I keep moving, her soft little pants sexy and encouraging. “If you wanted a nice guy, you would have stayed with the last guy you were dating.” My thumb finds her clit, her nails dig into my arm and I can’t help but feel a sense of pride at the way she’s falling apart with my hand.

“Don’t be an ass, he was a nice guy, just a little boring in bed.” She manages through trembling breaths.

“You like that I take pleasure in making you cum so much you pass out.” I growl lightly against her ear.

Her breathe hitches, “Ah… jerk… keep going…” she moves against my hand, I can feel her walls fluttering against my fingers, hot and slick.

“You’re close. I can feel your pussy tightening.” I nibble her neck. I twist my fingers and she shudders.

“Shut up…” she’s breathing hard, her brows furrowed.

I’m hard again, all the delicious sounds she’s making, the heat from her breath on my chest. I keep shoving my fingers into her, she’s shaking as she presses her forehead to my collar. “Cum for me Ten.” She puffs, “Once you cum I’m going to fuck you again.”

She whimpers sweetly, “Oh gods…” and I know, I angle my fingers and she’s gone. A strangled sob escapes her as her nails sink into my arm and chest, “Yes… don’t stop…” she groans. I keep going, until she lets out a pained moan, I stop, her body overly sensitive. I pull out slowly, her grip loosens as she catches her breath. I kiss the top of her head, caressing her lower back.

“Good?” I smirk.

She smacks my chest and chuckles weakly, “You know it’s good jerk.” She bites my neck. I know it will leave a nice bruise, but I don’t care, no one will see it anyways.

I laugh, “I just like hearing you say it.” I pull away from her, letting her fall on the mattress on her stomach and climb on top of her. She makes a sound of complaint as I grope her firm ass cheeks. “I said I wasn’t done with you, that I was going to fuck you again.” I say darkly. I swear I can see her shiver in anticipation.

I see a plug that she left on the bed, I grab it, she wiggles under me, I give her ass a firm smack watching her globes sway. “Stop moving. Relax.” I repeat back to her. She turns her head to look back at me, her mahogany eyes full of exasperation but I can see eagerness too. I drip a drop of lube between her cheeks, using the plug to smear it, she grabs a pillow and places it under her stomach for a better angle.

I love the fact that she is comfortable enough with herself to do what she needs to for her pleasure. I move aside her thick hair and kiss between her shoulder blades. Her lashes flutter, and I push in the plug slowly, letting her body accommodate for the insertion. She lets out a breathy moan, she accepts it more easily than before, already having been stretched out.

I kiss down her spine, massaging her cheeks so she can feel the toy rubbing inside of her, her soft breaths filling the air. With her it’s all about the physical pleasure, how to make each other feel the maximum amount of pleasure, pushing each other to the limit. Simple, uncomplicated. I settle behind her, rubbing the head of my throbbing cock between her folds. “You’re so wet.” And I sink into her all enveloping heat. We both moan out. I see her hands splayed out in front of her, I take them and pin them behind her back as I start moving. “Fuck Ten… so fucken tight…” I groan, her walls gripping me, pulling me in with every pump.

Her cheek is pressed against the mattress, her bottom lip between her teeth as she takes every thrust. My name is falling in broken pieces from her lips, half formed words, intelligible sounds. I can’t tell which are her and which are me. The smacking of our meeting flesh, the grunts and groans fill the room, it's all adding fuel to the fire between us. I can feel her walls flexing around my thickness. I continue to fuck her, plunging into her, making her scream. I lean forward, still holding her wrists, I go back to nipping and licking at her neck and shoulders. “Where do you want me to cum?” I croak, I always ask, I know she’s on contraceptives, but I let her tell me what she wants.

“Fill me up Kakashi.” She breaths out

“You’re going to cum with me TenTen.” I say it more as a command than a question because I can feel it, her quaking walls, her sobbing moans, her quivering body.

She nods, “Yes, make me cum.” She lifts her hips slightly and she screams, “That’s the spot… keep going Kakashi!”

So I do. I fuck her deep and rough, her hands trying to escape, but I hold on tighter. She’s begging, begging for it to end, for her climax to erupt. And in an instant, it happens. The sound of her orgasm is so erotic, her body convulsing under mine, her walls clamping down around my cock. I move faster, “I’m gonna fill you up Ten.” I growl. She makes some noise of affirmation that I barely register from the rush of my own peak.

I groan and spill my seed inside of her as deep as I can. Each spurt making us both shudder and moan. I release her hands and lay on top of her, trying not to put my full weight on her. I kiss her sweat soaked skin where I can reach, basking in the glow. She purrs at my soft kisses and caresses. I can hear her breathing starting to even out. I separate from her and pull out the plug. I pull the covers down and bring her into my body for us to sleep. We sleep deeply and soundly.

Its early morning, it's still the cold air right before sunrise. I register the weight next to me as she shifts in her sleep. She rolls on her side, her back to me, I usually sleep on my back. I pull her to me, she makes a sound of complaint but quickly goes back to sleep with my arm as her new pillow. I run my hand through her long hair, spreading it across my chest, I fall back asleep.

I wake up again when she sits up and stretches with a yawn. She gets up and goes to the bathroom, I move to my side facing away from the window that’s letting the morning sun in. I hear her padded steps coming back.

“Kakashi what’s this?”

I crack an eye open, “A toothbrush.” I had forgotten I had picked up an extra one for her and left it on the counter. She looks confused and worried. I sit up. “Ten, its nothing. I needed a new toothbrush and grabbed one for you too. Thought you would want to freshen up when you spend nights here.”

She looks at the toothbrush like it had offended her or something. “But Kakashi we had agreed.”

I take her hand and pull her into bed. “I understand Ten, I’m not wanting more than what we have. It’s just a toothbrush, it’s not like I’m cleaning out a drawer for you.”

“But…”

“You’re a friend, not some random lay or a one-night stand, you spend enough nights here that I thought a little basic hygiene would be appreciated by you. I care enough to think that you would like to brush your teeth in the morning, nothing more. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

Her face changes, the corner of her mouth quirks up. “As long as that’s all it is. You know I can’t love. Not after…”

“I know, and you know I can’t either, which is why what we have, I like it, it works, but I won’t treat you like you’re just some girl off the street. You are more important than that. You’re important enough for a toothbrush.” I grin.

She laughs. “All right, as long as that remains clear.” Her honesty is what makes this work as well as it does. There are no hidden meanings, no held back thoughts, she’s not coy, she says what she means and it’s so refreshing.

“Crystal.” She walks back to the bathroom and I can hear her brushing her teeth. When she’s done, she picks up her clothes and gets dressed. I don’t have to go into the office until later, so I don’t get out of bed yet.

She pins her hair up in her usual twin buns, “I have to go check on the shop. I’ll see you later.”

I waive at her, “Yeah, see you later. Don’t forget your mission report.”

She waives goodbye and I hear the front door close after her. I fall back into bed pulling the comforters over me. I glance at all the toys that are now clean on the bedside table and smile. Yeah, what I have with her is perfect. Simple and uncomplicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Every review helps! Short, long, emoji, different language, I love them all!  
> Please leave one!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My Tumbler:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlady9


End file.
